


Learn to Show Emotion

by lestradegraves (Paladinsol)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladinsol/pseuds/lestradegraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mycroft visits again. Greg is still upset over last week.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

Gregory Lestrade drummed his fingers on his desk, as he waited for Mycroft Holmes to arrive. He was sure that Mycroft would be punctual, that sort of thing seemed like him. But then again, the older, more arrogant Holmes brother might make him wait simply because he could. A smile pulls at the corner of his lips at the thought.

The few minutes left before 12 o'clock tick by slowly, filled with a muffled bustling from behind his closed office door. Vaguely people shaped shadows pass by irregularly. The clock chimes softly, signalling the hour. Greg's eyes flick up almost involuntarily. A light, metallic tap jerks his attention back to the door. A figure is standing behind it, blurry but unmistakably holding an umbrella. Greg suppresses a laugh. Mycroft and that damned umbrella. Greg calls out that it's open and lifts his hand from the table. No point making it obvious to Mycroft how nervous he was, but then again, Mycroft was a Holmes. He'd figure it out. The elder Holmes brother made Greg nervous in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on, though not through lack of trying. Getting up from his chair, he offered his hand to the taller man, plastering a smile on his face.

“Gregory, so glad you could clear time from your busy schedule to accommodate me.” Mycroft said, a slight smile on the taller man's lips. Greg shrugs, “I learned not to refuse a Holmes brother a long time ago.” He laughs, remembering Sherlock's persistence in the earlier days. Oftimes, he wondered why he hadn't just had the man locked up. Mostly likely Mycroft would have sprung him anyways, family had a tendancy to do that, even if the younger sibling was a brat.

A small cough wakes Greg up from his reverie, Mycroft is staring at him, an amused look on his features. Greg smiles apologetically, “Sorry Mycroft, just caught up in my own thoughts. What brings you to my office, anyway?”

“The usual, checking up on my brother, even if he does not wish me to interfere.” Mycroft sniffs slightly. Greg raises an eyebrow, amused. Was that a Holmes brother showing emotion? Greg blinks, gathering his thoughts back up to respond, “Well, Sherlock has been running around London with that new cohort of his, John Watson, as I suspect you know very well, Mr. British Government.”

Mycroft laughs, “Gregory, you overestimate me, I merely hold a minor government position.”

Greg rolls his eyes, not bothering to point out he knows it's a lie. Mycroft would never admit anything to a lowly DI. Not even the one he's appointed to babysit his little brother. Greg's jaw clenches as bit as he realises that, that is in fact what has happened. Mycroft would never even bother with him, if it wasn't for Sherlock. He pushes the sinking feeling aside in favour of recounting a few of Sherlock's newer cases to Mycroft. He figures Mycroft knows, but well, that's what he's here for isn't it?

The minutes tick by, and eventually Mycroft pleads another appointment. Greg finds himself frowning. _But why am I frowning?_ , he thinks to himself. Mycroft's departure shouldn't mean more than the end of their weekly meeting. Something to churn over later, he guessed, standing to shake Mycroft's hand again. “Let me show you out, then at least, Mycroft.”

Mycroft nods and Greg walks with him to the door. He waits by the door for Mycroft to pick up his umbrella, fumbling for a goodbye. Mycroft straightens, towering over him and suddenly Greg feels a little intimidated. Mycroft smiles again, showing off white teeth. Greg takes an involuntary step back “I- uh.”  
 _Tongue-tied!?_ , he thinks, annoyed with himself. Mycroft smiles that arrogant, knowing smile that Greg has been flashed from Sherlock many times. Greg frowns, once again getting the feeling a Holmes knows something he doesn't and he _hates_ it.

Mycroft puts a hand on the doorknob, resting it there for moment. Greg takes the opportunity to square his shoulders, a small gesture that makes him feel a little more in control, here in _his_ office. “Gregory?”

“Yes?”

“When I see you next, try to hide it better.”

Greg shakes his head, nonplussed. “Hide what better?”.

Mycroft turns his head back and smiles that arrogant smile again, “Your crush on me.”

Greg is too stunned to speak, he stands there, mouth opening and closing stupidly. By the time he's able to speak, Mycroft is gone.


	2. Weekly Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft visits again. Greg is still upset over last week.

_Greg sits in his office, the echo of Mycroft's parting statement in his mind. He's annoyed at the audacity of the man. He shakes his head, pushing the annoying thoughts out of his head. There's no way he has, to use Mycroft's word for it, “a crush” on the man. It's a stupid idea. He picks up the paperwork that still needs filling out off of his desk and puts them away. His mind is churning and work isn't possible for now. He heads out waving off a few curious people. His stop for the night is the local pub._

 

 

A week later, Greg sits in his office again. Mycroft's weekly visit is soon, and he finds himself eyeing the clock again. He's jittery with nervous energy and considering calling Mycroft and cancelling the meeting. Sighing, he remembers previous occasions on which he'd tried to stop the man doing something. It never turned out well. He checks the clock. 11:55. His mind wanders back to last week and Mycroft's startling departure. He's been thinking a lot about the man, a fact that he finally grudgingly admits to himself. True statement or not, Mycroft knew how to get into someone's head.

 

An umbrella taps the glass of the office door and startles Greg out of his thoughts. Muttering a curse or two, he gets up and lets Mycroft in. Mycroft nods politely, “Gregory.” Greg returns the greeting with what he's sure is a friendly smile. Probably came out as a grimace he sighs, internally.

 

Mycroft's lips pull up in what Greg's sure is one of those smug Holmes smiles. It's not without great effort that he suppresses the eyeroll that has become an automatic reaction to Holmes Smiles.

 

“So, Gregory, I trust you will not mind me skipping the polite greetings?” Greg opens his mouth to reply, but Mycroft waves him down with a small flip of his hand. Greg grits his teeth and waits for Mycroft to continue.

 

“I have taken it upon myself to keep an eye on my brother this past week, so that I would have more time to discuss with you, other matters that have my attention.”

 

Greg raises an eyebrow, confusion splayed across his face, “Other matters? Can't see what else you'd want me for, 'sides babysitting your little brother.”

 

Mycroft chuckles slightly and Greg starts a little, surprised. He can't remember Mycroft having ever laughed a genuine laugh in his presence. It's a... nice sound. Far better than the snide smile and laugh he's so fond of parading around.

 

“Oh Gregory you're not babysitting, that's what John Watson is for-”

 

“So I'm spying then?”, Greg challenges.

 

Mycroft shifts in his seat, “No, that's not how I would put it.”

 

Greg makes a small noise of amusement, “If I'm not babysitting him, but I'm still reporting his activities to you, then I really don't see what else I'm doing, Mycroft. I'm not your errand boy, you know. I've got a job to do and many would say I do it well.” _Not Sherlock_ , he thinks to himself before he's able to push the thought away. “What do you want from me, Mycroft? Why all of these meetings? John documents their every move on that blog of his and you've got the power of the queen behind you I'm sure.” Greg holds up a hand to silence the “Minor Government Position” protest he's sick and tired of hearing. “Just, why are you here Mycroft? Why do you demand my time every week?”

 

Mycroft shifts in his chair again, visibly uncomfortable with the situation. Greg takes a few calming breathes before demanding an answer again.

 

A flicker of something Greg can't quite identify passes over Mycroft's face for a moment, and then the mask is back in place. He sits up straight and speaks quietly, as though every word is an exertion. “I wanted.. to.. see you,”

 

Greg screws up his face, nonplussed. “I don't understand,” he says after a long pause.

 

Mycroft takes a deep breath, “I wanted to see you,” he says, slightly louder. Greg waves him down, “I heard what you said, you git. I'm just having trouble processing it, given what you said to me last week, dammit.”

 

Mycroft turns his face away. “I thought maybe I could put you off your guard and in some small way distance myself from you.”

 

“That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.” Greg replies, an incredulous look on his face. He shakes his head, “You had me torn up for a week over the fact that you can't handle your own bloody emotions?!”

 

Mycroft cringes, unable to hide it, “When you put it like that, Gregory, I..”

 

Greg shakes his head, “No, you nothing, you say you are emotionless and I think some part of you is proud of your daft 'Ice Man' nickname but you do have an emotion and it's selfishness. All you care about is yourself. Please leave my office. And don't come back next week.”

 

Mycroft stands up and walks to the door, his mask firmly back in place, “I will be back next week Gregory, it is our arrangement.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! :c still not completely happy with it


	3. A Matter of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk it out.

_Greg slams the door shut after Mycroft, not caring what everyone in his office thinks of the exchange. He hopes somewhat bitterly that it annoyed Mycroft enough for him to show some god damn emotion for once in his life. He curses Sherlock for barging into his life and bringing his brother with him like some kind of annoying tag-along. Sighing, he slumps into his desk, the flare of anger gone. Part of him wants to chase Mycroft down. Ignoring it, he reclines in his chair, rubbing his temples._

 

Mycroft raps on his door with his umbrella, punctual as usual. Greg fights the urge to hide under his desk and page someone to tell Mycroft that he isn't in.  _The idea's nice, but it wouldn't work anyway_ , he thinks to himself, scowling as he heads for the door. The short space is just enough time for him to compose his features into something like neutrality.

"Gregory."

"Mycroft. Couldn't be happier you're here," Greg replies with as much sarcasm as he can muster. Mycroft merely waits for him to pass and takes his seat. Greg notes he's sitting a little more awkwardly than usual. _A good start._

Sitting at his desk, Greg feels somewhat more in control. He takes a calming breath before he speaks. "Sherlock hasn't been up to anything at all this week, Mycroft. It's actually suspicious. I doubt it's something he did willingly."

Mycroft offers a half shrug in return. Resisting the urge for violence, Greg leans back in his chair. "About wraps it up for the weekly review then, if there's nothing else then I'd like for you to leave. I'm sure your time is far more important than a lowly Detective Inspector."

"I have cleared my schedule for the time being, I wished to speak directly with you about the events that occurred last week." 

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it."

"I handled both the situation and myself badly," Mycroft offers, a carefully blank look on his face. Greg turns his face away, unwilling to let the other man see how he feels. Let him gather it from his body language. "Yeah, yeah you bloody did. I don't think you have  _any_ idea just how badly you fucked with my head, Mycroft."

Mycroft remains silent, brow slightly furrowed. 

"Just forget it, go back to being wrapped up in yourself. Leave me alone and figure out what the hell's going on in your own head without messing with mine."

"I have had a week to think about 'what the hell's going on in my head', to use your words."

Drumming his fingers on the desk lightly, Greg stares at Mycroft expectantly. "Well?" _  
_

Mycroft hesitates for a moment before speaking, "I was foolish. It is not often I am foolish, but it seems that at an alarmingly increasing rate I find myself acting foolishly around you. When Sherlock spoke of you, though admittedly not in a favourable tone, I was intrigued. A Detective Inspector that he tolerated was worth investigating. However, I could not prepare myself for the outcome of our first encounter. Perhaps even then I was smitten."

He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I refused to admit it to myself. Even now I fight against it, I feel it is the undoing of so many years of denying myself."

"So where does 'Greg please stop crushing on me' come into the equation?"

"Gregory, that was the truth, I merely weaponised it as a method of escaping my own feelings."

"I can't believe you still think I find you attractive after all of this."

"Tell me that I am wrong."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trash sorry for the late (and short) update


End file.
